


The North Endures

by DragonsBane98



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Starks, Confident and Protective Jon Snow, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Jon Snow is a Stark, N plus A equals J, The North Remembers (ASoIaF), The North is Independent, Tourney at Harrenhal, Wargs, White Walkers have been defeated, direwolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsBane98/pseuds/DragonsBane98
Summary: The North was never conquered by the Targaryens. 300 years of independence and the North has endured. A Tourney at Harrenhal brings the two Kingdoms together but the results of Tourney will lead to turmoil between the two Kingdoms.What the South does not know is that the North endures no matter what the danger is.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Another dragon, Another wolf, Another stag.  
> By Deus Swiftblade.
> 
> The story is gonna have some elements from Deus Swiftblades work.

Aegon’s Conquest had almost been a success. He had been able to unite all the other kingdoms except the North. When Aegon and his sister wives had turned their heads North they thought that the barbaric people of North would not stand a chance against their army and their three dragons. What they did not know is that the North was more resilient and more powerful than they had thought. When Aegon thought that Torrhen Stark had come to the Trident to surrender his crown he was very wrong.

 

“Come to surrender your crown Stark?” Aegon asked his equal.

 

“No, I have not dragon rider. If you know what is good for you then head on the back of your dragons and return where you came from with your conquered Kingdoms. The North is no place for Southerns or your gods.” Torrhen replied.

 

“When I sent those Ravens out it was for all the Kingdoms to know of my dream to unite all Seven of the Kingdoms not just six of them,” Aegon said with a chuckle.

 

King Torrhen just looked him straight in the eye and the next words out of his mouth would come to be known between him and King Aegon and the representatives of both Kingdoms. What was said between the two Kings would go down in the history books but would get lost with time, but the fear that Aegon showed after his conversation with Torrhen Stark said a lot more than the words that were written down. With the interaction between the Kings ending with the King in the North not bending to the Dragon King’s will, Aegon decided what was best for his newly acquired Kingdoms was to leave to the North be as an independent Kingdom. The conquered Kingdoms were disgruntled by Aegon’s decision not to attack the North but what could the lords do? Aegon was their superior and they were never going to question his reasons for leaving the North be independent. But that is something that will be foretold at a later period during the course of this adventure.

 

With the North being independent, they created trade routes with the Reach and even as far as Essos. The South considered the North Barbarians and below them as they depended on some of the Southern Kingdoms during Winter. That was something they would soon find out was utterly wrong and without truth. The North may have needed grain from the Reach but the North was more well off than they let out. Every house under the Starks rule flourished and are loyal as the Starks not only deserved it but they had shown what happened to traitors who betrayed them. Kings such as Theon Stark, Cregan Stark, Torrhen Stark protected the North from Andals and commanded respect from their liege lords.

 

Talking about Kings of Winter brings us to the recent King of the North, King Rickard Stark. He was a man who had the respect and total loyalty of his bannermen. He showed this when he executed Lord Roose Bolton since he practiced the right First Night which had been abolished in the North and all the other Kingdoms. Lord Bolton’s remaining family his only son Domeric was fostered at Winterfell with his Aunt and the Crown Princess of the North Barbery Dustin nee Stark. Such was King Rickard’s known authority that he also executed Maester Walys when he tried to suggest Southern matches for the King’s children. The response he gave to the Maester was heard all around Winterfell, “The North may be a place for some of the Southerns but not all of them are welcome. Only those who are descendants of the First Men are welcome to the North. So keep your visions of a Southerner as Queen of the North to yourself.”

 

King Rickard may have been a stern and unforgiving man but he ruled with an iron fist. He loved his children and desired for them to be happy not making any betrothals for them. His first son Crown Prince Brandon Stark was allowed to marry Lady Barbery Ryswell. Prince Brandon is known as the Wild Wolf and protects his pack with all his might and Strength. King Rickard’s second son Prince Eddard of Moat Cailin known as the Quiet Wolf was also allowed to marry for love. His wife Lady Ashara Dayne may be of the South but being a descendant of the first men allowed her to adapt to the North and she is well loved amongst the people of the North. The She-Wolf of the North Princess Lyanna Stark who prefers breeches to skirts but is also a Lady when she needs to be is a warrior princess and sees marriage as a waste of time. The last of the Kings children the Young Pup Prince Benjen Stark who served the family Beyond the Wall. Prince Benjen wanted to join the Watch as other Starks have done so before him but he was convinced otherwise by his father who said that he needed him Beyond the Wall. And how right did the King prove to be when the Great War came for the North in 298 AC.

 

The North had known the Great War would come since the times of Bran the Builder. The war was gruesome and long. It lasted for one and a half years. Lives were lost from the free folk to the people of the North. The free folk and the North fought together as one and came to respect each other in the end. The war ended when Prince Eddard’s first son Prince Jon Stark slew the Night King himself when he tried saving his grandfather and aunt who were at the mercy of the Night King, but in the end, it was futile as they both lost their lives. King Rhaegar whom had always considered his son Crown Prince Aegon the Prince who was Promised came to the aid of the North by providing them with dragon glass. The war was fought from Beyond the Wall and ended at the Night’s Watch where the Northerns kept their last line of defense after the Others were able to cross The wall itself. The details of the Great War are not greatly known in the South as the North kept the horrid stories to themselves not wanting the Andals to know the extent of their losses and the strength of the Northern Kingdom after the war.

 

With the death of King Rickard, his son Prince Brandon ascended the throne in 299 AC. The new King whom had fought the war became the King the North needed after the Great War. With help from his hand Prince Eddard, they were able to repair the North and also join the people of the North and the free folk as one. The two brothers have established a rule of stability and have been training their two sons Prince Cregan and Prince Jon to lead the North after them. The two Princes are as close brothers but different as night and day just like their fathers are.

 

The South never forgot about the North and as the Targaryen’s descended into war after war the North only intervened when needed to and that happened with King Cregan Stark and his story is well known to this date in the North but forgotten in the South. Over the reign of the dragons, some of the Targaryen Kings have tried to conquer the North and all have failed each time. The latest being the Mad King himself whom wanted to wage war against the North. His desires did not come to fruition as he was overthrown by the current King Rhaegar. With King Rhaegar on the thrown he has been able to create an amiable friendship with the North and respects the North for their loyalty to each other.

 

The year is 300 AC and the King in The South has announced a Tourney at Harrenhal to celebrate the Rule of the Targaryen dynasty. King Rhaegar has also invited the Kingdom of the North as special guests of the crown in order to create more ties between the two Kingdoms.  The tourney would prove to be fruitful but what was not to be known was that it would lead to friendships being created, enemies being made and love being fostered. But the worst tragedy to come from the Tourney at Harrenhal would be the fire of war between the North and the South that would be ignited.


	2. Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Another Dragon, Another Wolf, Another Stag

**ASHARA**

The sun was rising in the Riverlands’ green plains. Princess Ashara Stark was mesmerized by the scenery. It had been a long time since she had been this South of the Six Kingdoms. It was not her first time seeing such beautiful scenery as the North held that above anything else. But this felt like something else, it truly did and what this Tourney brought was the chance for new friendships to be made by the two Kingdoms.

 

Ashara was often called the Beautiful Star of the South, she had the classical Dayne look: she was tall had a beautiful round face, long dark hair, and haunting violet eyes. Ashara knew she was a great beauty and during her youth, she took advantage of that in order to get what she wanted.

 

Most people found her beautiful, funny and charming but they didn’t know her that well, because those who did, knew that beneath her charms was a woman who was kind, loving and most important of all a romantic.  She was confident in herself but people most especially men saw her as a piece of pie and did not want to know her at all. The person who did know her was her husband for eight and ten years, Prince Eddard Stark.

 

Ned, as he likes to be called by his friends and family, was someone whom she did not expect to fall in love with. He was on a trip to Starfall on business for his father. When she had first seen him she thought him to be handsome and she was captivated by his grey eyes which normally reflected his mood. While everyone gravitated to his brother the Crown Prince of the North Brandon Stark, she was completely taken away by Ned. There was something about him that made her feel safe and that she could trust him.

 

She was proven right during his stay at Starfall. When Prince Brandon had asked for a dance on behalf of Ned she accepted without fail and that dance would prove to be the catalyst of a love so strong and pure. They danced the whole night away and by the time it came goodnight, Ned was ever the gentleman and wished me a good night's sleep not asking for anything in return. Ned was a guarded man and spoke a few words but I could tell from the glint in his eyes that he was happy for the evening they had well spent.

 

Over the course of their stay, she got to know her husband well and they fell in love. Remembering their last night together she remembers Ned promising her eternal love and that he would ask his father the King in The North for permission to marry her. She was beyond ecstatic when the raven came two moons later from the North with a betrothal offer from King Rickard. To say the least her Lord Father was more than happy to accept and she was going to be the Princess of Moat Cailin.

 

Coming out of her musings she turned to face her husband whom was tending to their youngest child Prince Rickard Stark, “Love, this is going to be a big Tourney.” She said while combing through her son’s hair.

 

“That is true my shining star. I hope nothing bad happens while we’re here.”  Ned replied with a soft smile. Thinking on his words Ashara hoped Ned was right. The tensions between the North and South had gotten worse over the last two years with the Freys encroaching on the Neck and causing some skirmishes here and there. Ashara always knew Southern’s were a greedy bunch but she got a first-hand view when she became a part of the North. What the South didn’t know was that the North was never meant to be conquered but she knew they would never understand that.

 

Hearing a booming laugh she turned around and saw her good brother King Brandon approaching them. “I can’t wait to show these Southerns how real men are supposed to be like dear good sister,” Brandon said.

 

Chuckling Ashara couldn’t help but say, “That is partly true Brandon but not all Southerns are prancing fools. Some are brave men just like you and all the other Northern Warriors. My brother Arthur is a warrior”

 

“Tis true not all Southerns are prancing fools some are real warriors like your brother the Sword of the Morning the greatest swordsman to ever live. But you know and I know that is not true as we both know who is the greatest swordsman to have ever lived.” He said with confidence.

 

Ashara couldn’t help but agree with Brandon. Arthur may be considered to be the greatest swordsman to have ever lived but that changed ever since she saw her oldest son Prince Jon Stark fighting. Her son was graceful with her sword and he knew it but didn’t bother showing off his skills. Only the North knew of his capabilities and the South would be in for a surprise if he decided to participate in the melee but that was just hope as Jon considered such things useless and ending with him saying, “I would not want to show my enemies what my capabilities are mother. That would put me at a disadvantage.”

 

Jon was her first child and she loved him to death. She loved all her children. Jon was the most honorable and dutiful like his father, known as the White Wolf and savior of the North for his slaying of the Night King and ending the Long Night. The south didn’t believe in the war the North had fought but that did not matter as the North survived as it had always done. After that, her son had changed so much. He was more isolated and had night terrors which woke him up in the middle of the night. People may have thought Jon to be stupid due to his quiet nature but she knew he learned by observing and was more cunning than he led people on to believe.

 

Her other children were a handful most especially her twins Princess Arya Stark and Prince Edwyle Stark whom were a handful. Arya was willful and didn’t adhere to the rules of being a lady just like her deceased Aunt. But if Arya wanted to she could be charming and wear dresses when needed too. She thanked the Gods for that as Lyanna had helped her in raising her daughter before she passed away. Edwyle was the wild wolf come again. Like his uncle Brandon during his younger days, he loved a good fight and was always looking for trouble. Edwyle had a short temper and couldn’t be contained when someone insulted his kin or friends. She knew about his adventures and the number of maiden hands he had taken. It was something King Bran told me that he would stop once he found the right woman but Ashara was worried Edwyle would never settle down.

 

Her second set of twins, Prince Alaric Stark, and Princess Dyanna Stark. Alaric known as the Sour Prince due to his irritable behavior at times. He may have been called the ‘Sour Prince’ but he was more than that. He was a powerful warg like his siblings and his cousins but his abilities were special as he could warg into any animal. Alaric was also good with a sword and defended the pack no matter the threat. Her second daughter Dyanna was a complete opposite of Arya. Dyanna preferred dresses and songs but was still good with a bow and arrow. Dyanna may not have loved swordplay but she loved horses and tending to them and had quite the temper on her when someone was in the wrong. 

 

Her last born Prince Rickard Stark was a surprise because she and Ned had thought that they were done having children. Rickard was born at the end of the Great War in 299 A.C and he was named in honor of his grandfather. Like all her other children Rickard had the Stark features with a long face, grey eyes, and brown hair. All her youngest had the Stark hair except for Jon whom inherited her black hair. Hearing her son crying she reached over to her husband and said, “I think our little Prince is hungry. Give him to me Ned.”

 

“Aye seems so. I hope Jon will make it for this Tourney.” He said.

 

“I hope so too Ned. I have a feeling he shall come but you know him he shows up when he needs too.”

 

“Tis true he does show up unexpectedly.”

 

As she turned around to her crying child, she soothed him by rubbing his back as she walked towards the entrance of the Castle. They had finally arrived and Harrenhal was a colossal castle. It was laid in the middle of large green fields that were fruitful to House Whent. They were an old family but were still relatively young in terms of holding a castle. They were good stewards and had managed to triple the revenues of the lands pretty fast.

 

Although the Whents were well off the organizers of the Tourney were the ruling house of the South, the Targaryen’s. They had organized this Tourney to celebrate 300 years of Targaryen rule in the South and the North were special guests for the Royal Family. The North had accepted the invitation as a way of mending bridges. Ashara knew the North could have brought more people but King Brandon decided not to. He said he didn’t want the South to know the extent of the Northern’s population including the Free Folk and she couldn’t have agreed more.

 

The people who had come with the Royal Family of the North excluding Benjen Stark and his new wife Dacey Mormont were the Umbers, the Boltons, the Karstarks, the Mormonts, the Manderleys and a few of the Free Folk. King Bran had come with his wife Queen Barbery and all of his five children. Her and Queen Barbery were good sisters like no other and relied on each other just like their husbands did for each other when they needed advice and a person to talk too. Like Ashara, Queen Barbery was a Queen of the smallfolk and never looked down on anyone. Ashara helped Barbery run the North when their husbands were fighting the Great War up North and it was Barbery herself who helped Ashara deliver Rickard. She was a funny woman and her trust had to be earned before she ever let you in. Barbery looked down upon the South and wouldn’t have come South but for her husband’s sake decide that she would come South with them only this one time.

 

As they all reached the main courtyard of the castle she saw that the Targaryen’s were already here and were graciously awaiting their arrival.

 

Ashara was happy to see familiar faces around the courtyard: Queen Elia her best friend, Arthur her brother and even Prince Oberyn with his brood of daughters. Coming to a halt in the center of the courtyard all eyes were in the Northern Royal Family as they went to greet the Southern Royal Family. As she got closer she heard Brandon say with a booming voice, “King Rhaegar it is wonderful to finally meet you. I heard great things from my beloved sister about you.”

 

“I hope your journey was well King Brandon and I’m truly sorry about the loss of your sister and your father,” Rhaegar responded with a solemn look on his face.

 

“War is war and nothing could be done about their deaths.” A grim expression appearing on his face. “I would like to introduce you to my family,” Brandon responded while turning to face us all.

 

“This my family, my beautiful wife Barbery Stark and my six children Sarra, Beron, Cregan, Arrana, Robyn, and Lyarra. And to their left is my brother Eddard and his brood, as you may know, his wife Princess Ashara and their children Arya, Edwyle, Alaric, Dyanna and Rickard with the exception of Jon who didn’t journey with us but will hopefully be here.” He said with a bright smile.

 

“It is lovely to meet your beautiful family King Brandon and yes I do know who Princess Ashara is as her brother is one of my Kingsguard,” Rhaegar responded with a chuckle. “If I may, let me introduce you to my family as well. This is my first wife Queen Elia and my children Aegon and Rhaenys and to my right is my second wife Queen Cersei and my children Daemon, Elaena, Alyssane and Aemon.”

 

“Tis wonderful to meet all of you. I hope we can all become good friends during the course of this Tourney.” Brandon said with a smile.  It was good to see that the first meeting between the two families had gone exceptionally well and she hoped true to her good brother’s words that the Tourney would truly be a success.

 

“Shall we head inside and enjoy the feast?” King Brandon asked his counterpart.

 

“We shall. After you King Bran.”

 

And with that everyone headed into the Great Hall for the opening feast. Turning her head slightly she smiled at Elia and mouthed the words I missed you to her. Elia smiled and mouthed the same thing to her as they neared the door to enter the hall of Harrenhal.

 

 

**RHAENYS**

Rhaenys sat in her chair and watched as the feast went on all around her. On the other side of the table, she saw her mother talking to Princess Ashara. The two ladies were engaged in a long conversation probably catching up on lost time as they live on opposite sides of the realm. They weren’t alone as next to them her grandmother, Queen Dowager Rhaella was speaking to the Queen in the North while holding the youngest child of the Queen. As she looked further down the table she saw her brother Prince Aegon enjoying the feast with his counterpart from the North Prince Cregan Stark. Her aunt, Princess Daenerys was engaged in animated talk with Visenya and the younger children of the Northern Royal Family.

 

 Rhaenys was enjoying the feast but she felt that something was missing from the feast. This Tourney hadn’t started yet but she knew that she was gonna enjoy her time at Harrenhal with all the other ladies from the great houses. Even though she would be just watching her and all the other ladies had agreed to play the women's game as the North didn’t know what that game entailed. They had all decided to have a Northern boy be the target of their favor.

 

Her eyes wandered to the tables holding the Northern contingency, she thought of all the stories she had heard of them being barbaric and worshipping trees. Her opinion of the North was something she had never considered as they were their own Kingdom. Seeing them for the first time she realized that the stories she had heard were way off. The Northerns didn’t look like barbarians, they looked civilized but were sometimes too loud for her liking. The stories were probably just made up as they weren’t conquered by her ancestors. What happened at the Trident between King Aegon I and King Torrhen was lost in history and no one would ever know.

 

Looking upon the Northerns table again she saw a few fine men who could be the target of their favor. This was something that would be decided upon with the other ladies of the South when they met in her room tomorrow morning. As she looked onto the other people in the hall she saw who were all there. Her cousin Arianne was smirking for some unknown reason and the Sand Snakes were doing so as well. Rhaenys looked at what held their attention and saw a group of men lusting over the Dornish ladies. Her uncle, Oberyn sat across them engaged in conversation with his paramour Ellaria.

 

Across the hall, she saw the Tyrells. Lord Tyrell had a mouth full of chicken. That man was such an oaf and so huge it was funny. The Queen of Thorns was also here. She was a woman she feared but respected all the same. She was watching everything and everyone around her with interest. Lady Margaery, the Rose of Highgarden as beautiful as she is Margaery was her grandmother come again in Grandmother Rhaella’s own words.  She had her eyes on Aegon and the betrothal was going to be announced soon enough.

 

All around the Great Hall she saw the Lannister’s, Baratheon’s, Tully’s, Arryn’s, Velayron’s and many more. They were all enjoying the feast and were having a wonderful time. All except for Cersei and her son. The Lannister bitch as I called her was a cunt to everyone. Her children were alright all except for Daemon who was also a cunt like his mother.  Although too egotistical at times Elaena was not in her mother’s clutches. Alyssane and Aemon were lovely and Rhaenys held love for her youngest siblings whom were sweet and kind. They were seated with their uncle Tyrion Lannister and all the other people from the Westerland’s as Rhaegar had requested Cersei to be with her kin for tonight only. Rhaenys didn’t know what father saw in her but she had never forgiven him for marrying the lion bitch. Rhaenys knew what Cersei was but what surprised her was that her father wasn’t able to do so. It was as if he was blind to what Cersei Lannister’s true colors were. Tywin Lannister had even come down from the Rock for the Tourney. Lord Lannister was known as a ruthless man and his ambitions for the throne were always known and now his daughter was Queen but second at best to Queen Elia. Out of all the Lannister’s excluding her Kingsguard Ser Jaime, Tyrion Lannister was a man whom she respected. He was funny and clever. What he didn’t have in height and fighting skills he made up for it in knowledge.

 

As she looked back across the hall she saw Arianne approaching her table. The way Arianne was swaying her hips caught the attention of every man she passed by. She could not help but chuckle to herself to the number of gawking eyes and wagging tongues from the men that were staring at her cousin. “Rhaenys are you enjoying the feast?” Arianne asked as she took a seat next to her.

 

“Yes, I am. As I can see, so are you.”

 

“Of course I am. I have seen a couple of men who could use my favor for the Tourney.”

 

“As always you think you are going to win Arianne. But don’t be too sure about that because I see myself winning and breaking some noble hearts.” She replied with a slight grin.

 

“We all do dear cousin but we know nothing of the Northernmen and those are the ones who interest me,” Arianne said.

 

Indeed, they didn’t know anything about the Northernmen but that was the fun of the game. Going after someone they didn’t know anything about and trying to get him to ask for your favor. Staring at her cousin intently she replied, “Well isn’t that the fun of the game. I am most looking forward to seeing which of those Northerns would be lucky to have our attention.”

 

“Well, I have seen a few who seem interesting like the Crown Prince whom is handsome and seems to be full of life. I could use a man like that. But from what I’ve heard from our uncle the one we should watch out for is the Prince of Moat Cailin Jon Stark. From what uncle told me he is handsome and charming.” Arianne said amusingly.

 

“If what you say is true then we have our work cut out for us dear cousin. But it seems Prince Jon is not here so we will have to settle for his cousin whom as you said is very handsome.”

 

“Tis true Rhaenys. But we have enough time to decide tomorrow with all the other ladies.”

 

As their conversation continued they both heard the doors to the hall opened and she heard someone shout, “Are those direwolves!”, as she turned her head to face the doors she saw a pack of direwolves running into the hall. She had never seen a direwolf before but she had heard stories about them. They were huge and they were the size of a horse. Each of the direwolf walked past people as they screamed and yelped. People looked scared but the Northerns were laughing.

 

“Aye, they are direwolves. Dear people don’t be afraid they won’t hurt you unless you try to harm one of the Starks.” King Bran said in a booming voice as he scratched the back of an all back direwolf. He seemed so at peace and ease doing so.

 

From her left, she heard Ashara say, “I think Jon has arrived and let them loose to cause some chaos.”

 

Jon Stark was a mystery and she would like to put a name to the face. He seemed like an interesting man and she wouldn’t mind getting to know him. As she came out of her thoughts she saw a white direwolf slowly pad its way over from the doors with a man behind him. Everybody’s attention was drawn to the direwolf and the man.

 

“Jon!” she heard someone shout. He was a tall and lean man. He was handsome could say even beautiful. As she continued looking at the man she saw all of the children and direwolves run over to him causing a commotion in the process. So this is Jon Stark.

 

After greetings were concluded between all of them. Jon stepped forward and continued his trek to the dais. As he came to a halt near the table he flashed a smiled to his mother. That smile was gorgeous. His face showed genuine happiness at seeing his mother. This man was danger and she loved it. She couldn’t wait to get to know Jon Stark.

 

Ashara and Ned stood up from the table and walked around it. They came to a stop before Jon and Ashara proceeded to embrace him with a tight hug. Rhaenys could have sworn that she saw tears of joy in Ashara’s eyes.

 

“Son, it has been too long. How was your journey? Have you been eating well? Where are the others?” Ashara asked without stopping. Rhaenys couldn’t help but chuckle at Ashara’s overprotectiveness but she saw that it didn’t matter to Jon.

 

“I’m alright mother. The journey from Braavos was long and hard but I got your message about the Tourney and decided to come. Domeric and Sandor are getting settled. They were a little bit tired from the journey but you shall see them soon enough. I sent the ship back home after I stopped for supplies at the Reach and I’ve been riding hard for two moons.” Jon replied.

 

Everyone was viewing this scene with interest and some of the Lords and Ladies were whispering in each other’s ears. Jon then turned to his father and gave him an embrace. “Father I’ve missed you. It has been far too long. I hope the King hasn’t gone too wild for your quiet nature.” He said jokingly.

 

The Northerns couldn’t help but laugh at the jest. Jon and Ned seemed to share an unbreakable relationship between father and son. “No my son. The king has become a man now since he got the throne but he is still a pain in the ass for everyone.” Ned said with a smirk.

 

“Don’t listen to him, Jon. You know I’m my own man and I’m not a pain in the ass to anyone. Isn’t that right men?” King Bran said while approaching his brother and nephew.

 

Shouts could be heard from the Northerns as they laughed even louder than they had before. The Northerners seemed to love the Starks so much and she saw undying loyalty in each one of them for the Starks. That is probably why they have never been anyone Rebellion’s in the North ever.

 

Arianne who was beside her had a smile on her face and was staring at Jon Stark with lust in her eyes. She couldn’t help but chuckle. Rhaenys leaned over to her cousin and said, “It seems you were right. Prince Jon Stark is indeed handsome. I think we both know whom would be carrying the favor of all the ladies at the Tourney.”

 

Arianne faced her and licked her lips saying, “Indeed I do dear cousin indeed I do.”

 

As Rhaenys looked on at the Kings of Winter she could not help but smile because she knew this Tourney had just become much more interesting with the arrival of Jon Stark and she couldn’t wait for the games to begin.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was a slow chapter to read. I wanted to give a little insight to the Starks. 
> 
> All comments and kudos are welcome
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies come together and talk.  
> The Tourney Begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys if you find this chapter a bit dull but school exams had become a mess but I'm finally done and I can say the chapters will be uploaded more and more in earnest.

**MYA**

Rhaenys had sent her to look for her aunt and it was a task that was not going to be hard to do as she knew where the Princess was. As she turned the corner in one of the many corridors inside the castle she heard the muffled sounds of two voices. Mya did not need to know whom those two were exactly as she was a keeper of their secret. She decided to give them some time to end their dalliance before she interrupted them.

 

“Ohh Egg, I’ve missed you so much.”

 

“Me too my love me too. I’ve missed your lips, your hands, and your body. Your time away from the capital was the worst time for me as I couldn’t have you or even see you.”

 

“I heard about his Grace’s plans to betroth you to Margaery Tyrell.”

 

“My father is becoming more wrong and stupid with time. He doesn’t see that I don’t want Margaery Tyrell but my own aunt.” Aegon said while kissing Daenerys neck.

 

This was something that was well known. His grace wanted Aegon to be betrothed to Margaery Tyrell to reward them for their loyalty and bravery during the Greyjoy Rebellion. In Mya’s eyes, it was pointless as the Tyrells did nothing during the rebellion and deserved nothing from the Royal Family. But who was she to judge? Coming out of her thoughts she heard the Princess moaning and trying to come up with words, “My love we both know that Rhaegar stopped seeing sense he got married to Cersei so there is nothing that could be done if the match between you and the Rose of Highgarden is made.”

 

“I don’t care whether the match is made or not. All I want is you and nobody else.” Aegon replied.

 

Mya seeing this as a good time to interrupt the two lovers cleared her throat and said, “Princess Daenerys your niece is looking for you. All the other ladies also wait for your arrival.”

 

Both graces stepped away from each with Aegon giving the Princess a peck on the lips before leaving for the yard. After Prince Aegon had left they both walked towards the sewing room and she couldn’t help but advice the Princess, “Princess you know that the Prince loves you and would do anything for you so don’t let go of him even for that doe faced Rose.”

 

“I know Mya but what am I supposed to do? Disobey the King. Remember the last time someone went up against my brother and the consequences for the perpetrators.” Daenerys said with a grim look.

 

Mya did remember the last time when someone went up against the King and the consequences for the perpetrator, Lord Balon Greyjoy. Lord Greyjoy had lost two of his sons and his remaining son became a ward for the crown. What a dick Theon Greyjoy was. He and Prince Daemon got along well and that was something that was dangerous for anyone and everyone if they got any power.

 

Coming out of her thoughts she saw that they had arrived at the room where Princess Rhaenys and all the other ladies were. Opening the door for the Princess they both stepped into the room the first thing she saw was that the room was full of with every Lady from all the major houses but also the minor houses.

 

“Finally Aunt you decided to join us,” Rhaenys said while sitting with her cousins.

 

“Sorry I took too long I was held up tying up loose ends,” Daenerys replied.

 

Rhaenys knew about the relationship between her brother and her aunt and just nodded her head the answer she was given. As she escorted the Princess to her chair she heard someone call for her, “Hey bastard refill my cup of wine.” It was the Princess Elaena who had called out to her. Her hair was silver golden and her eyes were purple but everything else screamed her mother from attitude to the way she carried herself thinking she is better than everyone else. She was surrounded by Ladies from the Westerlands.

 

After Mya had filled the Princesses cup she proceeded to do so for all the other ladies with help from other servants in the room. As she finished up she proceeded to stand next to Princess Rhaenys. When she did so she heard the princess speak up in the direction of her half-sister “Dear sister remember that Mya is my handmaid and not yours so the next time you want anyone to pour you a drink ask one of yours to do their duty because that is what they are here to do, to serve you. Do I make myself clear?”

 

Princess Elaena could do nothing but nod at her sister. It was known that all around that Princess Elaena was scared of her elder sister and tried not to upset her. Princess Elaena could be nice at times but her mother’s influence was something that changed her attitude from time to time.

 

“I would’ve thought that the Stark Princesses would be here,” Arianne asked to no one in particular while sipping on her wine. “I thought that the North would try to carry favor with the South at least in some capacity.” She sent an amused look at her cousin before looking at Allyria. Allyria Dayne was the sister to Ashara Dayne and she had spent some few years growing up in the North so she would know why the Stark Princesses weren’t here.

 

“The Princesses would have joined us, but they decided to join the Princes on an adventure and becoming familiar with the castle for themselves and the direwolves as well so they could take in their new surroundings and know the grounds for the horse race later on,” Allyria told everyone. “In any case, the Princesses thought this was going to be an actual needlework session.”

 

“Huh? Would that be so bad?” asked one of the many Tyrell cousins’.

 

Allyria smiled. “The princesses may know and act like ladies but they would rather be around the Princes and the Pack.”

 

“The Pack?” repeated Daenerys with a slightly puzzled look on her face.

 

Allyria couldn’t help but smile. “The Pack is a group of sons of bannermen of the Kings of Winter. They are all sent to Winterfell to learn under the King and his hand with their heirs and to become their friends.”

 

Lady Tyrell sniggered into her cup, “What exactly qualifies as sons of noblemen in the North?”

 

Allyria couldn’t help but just chuckle for a moment, “Lady Tyrell if you only knew. But to answer your question there is Domeric Bolton, Clay Cerwyn, Asher Forrester, Smalljon Umber, Roger Ryswell, Harrion Karstark, Torrhen Karstark, Asher Forrester and Wylis Manderely just to name a few.”

 

“I know none of those names, so they must not be so important. I suspect not, as they are nothing but savage Northernmen who freeze in that cold hell they call home,” Princess Elaena said.

 

“Your grace none of those men are savages and if you would like to meet savages you could just ask me and I would show them to you as some of the Free Folk have come with the Northern party.”

 

The princess could only look on with anger, while Arianne grinned like an amused cat and asked, “Wildings are here with the Starks? Tell us, Allyria, how did that come to be?”

 

“That’s something you would not believe and I cannot talk about it as I swore an oath to the Gods,” Allyria said.

 

One of the Sand snakes could not help herself and said, “Piss on that, the Northerns’ worship trees what harm could come from breaking an oath?”

 

“That’s your Dornish blood speaking Lady Obara and their Gods are not to be messed with so let’s leave it at that could we,” Allyria replied with anger.

 

“Forget about that frozen Wasteland. Bastard pour me another one.” Princess Elaena said.

 

Mya was given a subtle nod by her Princess and stepped around the room to the Princess's side. In silence she poured and again in silence she stepped away when she was done. Princess Elaena acknowledged her as that seemed like all she needed, “So Lady Margaery, tell us when the betrothal between you and my half-brother is going to be announced?”

 

“Hopefully by the time this Tourney ends. Then after that hopefully we will be married before the year ends.”

 

Mya couldn’t help but send a sympathetic look towards Princess Daenerys whom didn’t let anything show on her face. But Mya knew deep down that the Princess was hurting.

 

“How about we turn our attention away from potential betrothals and marriages to a far more interesting subject? The Princess of Dorne suggested with a naughty smirk on her lips.

 

“Like what?” one of the Lannister ladies asked, an innocent expression on her face,

 

“Like, the handsome men who have graced this Tourney with their presence. There is an abundance of them here. I saw one such man covered in such lovely muscles and tall too! I thought he might’ve been a giant.” she said with a smirk.

 

“That might be a man from the North, Smalljon Umber,” Allyria responded.

 

“Smalljon?” one of the Dornish ladies asked. “Who is he small when he is seven feet tall?”

 

Some of the ladies gasped at the statement.

 

“His father, the Greatjon and he is not over seven feet tall.” the Dayne lady answered.

 

“A savage from the Northern Kingdom is nothing really to look at, except for the first time,” one of the Crownlands ladies said. “But the future Lord of the Storm’s End is here. He’s such a handsome man! She practically swooned at that making Mya roll her eyes. Robb Baratheon was the first son of her uncle Stannis and his wife Lady Catelyn.

 

“Well, I’d say that Ser Gerold is far more handsome,” one of the Dornish said in defense.

 

“A brute is more handsome than the Laughing Storm?” a Lady from the Stormlands said with a scoff. “You must be joking.”

 

“Of course the both of you are joking, Princess Elaena said scornfully. “Everyone knows that my brother Prince Daemon is the best man here.”

 

Mya couldn’t help but vomit in her mouth. Yes, Prince Daemon was handsome with his Lannister and Targaryen looks but he was being called the mad Prince for a reason but in secret. There was something wrong with that boy and everyone in the Royal Family could see it except for the King and Queen Cersei.

 

“Well, Prince Daemon is handsome but not as handsome as the Knight of Flowers himself.” Sansa Baratheon chimed in. She was a beautiful girl with her Tully hair and the Blue eyes of the Baratheon’s. She was someone she liked along with her Uncle’s Family as they treated her with respect and acknowledged her from time to time.

 

No one had the opportunity to respond to Sansa’s statement as Arianne spoke with a wicked grin, “I just had the most wonderful idea to make this tourney much more interesting for us ladies. How about we play the Woman’s Game but for a Northern boy.”

“A Northern boy, you must be joking.” Princess Elaena said with a snot.

 

“Oh dear sister, she is not joking because me and my cousin spoke during the feast and we have the perfect candidate for the game,” Rhaenys said with a smile.

 

“The Crown Prince of the North is certainly handsome, he looks just like his father the King,” Margaery said making her cousin giggle.

 

“I do say that there was one such man among the Northern group who was quite handsome,” a Blackwood girl remarked. “I saw him at the Northern campsite. He has pale skin and his eyes were like two full moons staring back at me.”

 

“That was probably Domeric Bolton, but I would stay away from him as he is betrothed to Princess Sarra,” Allyria told her. The Blackwood girl looked a little disappointed.

 

“Well, cousin we should tell them whom we had in mind,” Arianne told Rhaenys.

 

Who would it be?” asked Allyria

 

“Your nephew,” Rhaenys answered with a smirk.

 

“Which one? Because Alaric and Rickard are still too young. Edwyle may be suitable but that would be a hustle as he would embarrass all of you.” Allyria answered.

 

“I’m not talking about them but the one who arrived late at the feast,” Rhaenys replied with a smile on her face.

 

“Out of all the Princes and the Lords who have come South, Rhaenys you are making a big mistake here. Don’t play for him.”

 

“Why shouldn’t we?” Arianne asked her, watching for her response carefully. “Give me a good reason why we shouldn’t?” Allyria tried to say something but she couldn’t come up with an answer.

“If we are talking about Prince Jon then I wholeheartedly agree, he is handsome.” Princess Elaena said with a huge smile.

 

All the ladies began making sounds of knowing acknowledgment, “Prince Jon is handsome, you are right your highness and with those curls and the scar running down from his eye to his cheek it makes him even more handsome.” One of the Lannister ladies said in acknowledgment.

 

“So we are all in agreement,” Princess Arianne declared. “We shall play for Prince Jon. May the best lady win.” She said while raising her goblet in a drinking salute.

 

“You ladies have no idea what you have gotten yourselves into but I wish you the best of luck.” Allyria declared to the ladies after downing her cup.

 

All the ladies looked at her but ignored her statement and continued drinking and talking amongst themselves.

 

Mya could only hope that the Lady Allyria was wrong and that Prince Jon was not trouble as it seemed like. This was going to be an interesting game and Mya could not help but chuckle and wait to see the results of the ensuing games.

 

 

**ELIA**

Queen Elia was currently strolling the tourney grounds with her dear friend Ashara and the Queen Dowager. It had been a long time since she had last seen her best friend but she hadn’t changed one bit. She was still as beautiful as she had been years ago. It looked like motherhood had even enhanced her beauty. The tourney was turning out to be a huge event. All the noble houses were here from the South and the independent North had been invited as special guests. Elia didn’t know what to make of the North. She had only heard stories of how they were barbaric people who fucked animals and lived in the wild. But that was far away from the truth because her friend had married into the Northern Royals and they were not barbarians as people assumed.

 

Compared to the Targaryen’s the Starks seemed like a tightknit family whom were all close together and never had any squabbles amongst each other. This was something Elia wished that the Targaryen’s had but it was only a dream as that may never come into fruition. Due to Rhaegar’s insolence, the family was torn apart when he married a second wife in order to fulfill his prophecy. Damn that prophecy and her husband’s ineptitude, he didn’t realize what he brought to the family when he married Cersei. That woman was pure evil and wanted the throne not only for herself but for her son as well. That was something Elia would never allow to happen because her son would be a far better king than Daemon.

 

As they continued walking towards the tourney grounds where the races would begin they were met by Queen Barbery and her pack of children. She looked like a strong woman and her and Ash seemed like really good friends.

 

“Barbery, how is your morning going? Have the races begun yet?” Ash asked while pulling the Queen into a hug.

 

“Not yet dear sister. But they are about to begin. I was just coming from the stables since Sarra and Arrana are getting ready to participate,” Barbery replied. “Oh excuse my manners, your graces tis good to see you this wonderful morning.” She said to her and Rhaella with a bow of her head.

 

“Nonsense Barbery come here and give me a proper greeting.” The Queen mother said while opening her arms so that Barbery could hug her.

 

As they hugged she saw the Queen’s sworn shield Mark Ryswell smile at the intimate moment between the two royals. Mark Ryswell was a man of the North and had come into the Queen’s service eight years ago. With Mark, the Queen Dowager always seemed to relax and a bit at ease. The Kingsguard were not too happy with the Northern becoming the Queen's guard but they couldn’t do anything as the Queen could never trust them again with her protection after what she went through with the Mad King. Rhaella and the Queen in the North seemed close and Elia was curious about how they knew each other that well when they had never met each other.

 

“Dearest uncle tis wonderful to see you again, I hope you have been a good man and have been protecting the Queen Dowager well,” Barbery said stepping towards her uncle and embracing him.

 

“My dear niece you look as beautiful as ever, the South will never be the North but I swore an oath and I have been doing my job ever since,” Mark responded with a smile. “I can see my nieces and nephews have gotten older. I can’t wait to see the girls humble these Southern lassies in the race.”

 

“Now, Ser Ryswell not all of us Southerns are that bad,” Rhaella said with a smile.

 

“Tis true your grace, only you and certain people are not lassies.” The Knight responded.

 

Elia couldn’t help but chuckle at the jest of the Knight as she knew whom he was talking about. As they got nearer to the tourney grounds she saw that it was full of people to the brim waiting for the start of the first event. There were people all over from Westeros. The biggest crowds were from the North, Vale, and Dorne. The Reachmen, Riverlands, Westerlands, and Stormlands were also well represented. As they all came to stand beside the rest of the onlookers all the people parted sideways to create space for them to see the race clearly.  There seemed to be four clear front runners from the beginning. The first ones were the Northern Princesses Sarra and Arrana whom both looked to be in their element.

 

Beside them, a chestnut brown mare, someone from the Reach, though she was not sure who it was. Next to the rider from the Reach was Ashara’s cousin Ser Gerold and what a show-off he was as he was playing to the crowd’s adulations even though no one from Dorne liked him at all.

 

The race began in earnest and the Sarra and Arrana seemed in their elements as they both smiled at each other as they rode past other competitors. The two princesses and their respective horses seemed to understand each other and both riders and horses were at ease in their endeavor. It was not long before both girls passed the Reach Lord, and they were close to Gerold. He was a fantastic rider but to Elia, it looked like he was at a disadvantage compared to the two young girls. It was clear as day that Gerold was intent on winning and was giving it everything he could in order to do so. The two princesses seemed to be biding their time.

 

_This race was a sight to behold…_

Her assumption seemed right as on the last leg of the race both princesses made their moves. They were three quarters through when a black and grey blur sped past him, and before Gerold could react they were both speeding away from him. The Northerns were cheering wildly while the rest of the onlookers looked dumbfounded. As both Princesses were close to the finish line they both spurred their horses faster and right at the finish line Princess Arrana got the best of her older sister and the Northerns seemed to get even rowdier than they were before.

 

Glancing to her side she saw both Ash and the Queen in the North cheering at the top of their voices and heading straight towards the winner. It was a spectacular sight as she saw the Crown Prince of the North scoop his sister from the saddle and spun her around as they both laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starks of Moat Cailin  
> Prince Jon-19 years  
> Princess Arya and Prince Edwyle-17 years  
> Princess Dyanna and Prince Alaric- 14 years  
> Prince Rickard- 1 year
> 
> Starks of Winterfell  
> Crown Prince Cregan- 18 years  
> Princess Sarra and Prince Beron- 16 years  
> Princess Arrana- 13 years  
> Princess Robyn- 10 years  
> Princess Lyarra- 5 years
> 
> Targaryens  
> Princess Rhaenys-20 years  
> Crown Prince Aegon- 18 years  
> Prince Daemon and Princess Elaena-16 years  
> Princess Alysanne-14 years  
> Prince Aemon- 12 years


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears of remembrance

**JON**

The journey from Braavos to the Riverlands was a tiresome one. Jon and his companions had gotten in the day before and it seemed this Tourney was the biggest one ever. He had been to a few Tourneys before when he had ventured South and he had gotten a feel of the Southerners. They were truly arrogant people well some of them were. Compared to the North the South was truly a hot place and Jon could not stand the weather. How do these people wear such clothes in these weather he would never understand.

 

As he walked out of the Godswood as it was the only place that seemed good enough to rest Ghost was by his side as usual. The direwolf was much happier being on dry land than on a rocking boat just like himself. Passing through the entrance of the Godswood he saw a group of ladies whom were standing around and giggling while staring at him. It wasn’t unusual for Jon as he always got this attention but it was something he would prefer to avoid.

 

“Ladies, to what do I owe the pleasure of your beautiful smiles?”

 

They continued staring at him and he could see the blush rise in their cheeks. “We just saw you sleeping in the Godswood my Prince and we couldn’t help but admire you.” One of them said with a giggle.

 

Jon couldn’t help but chuckle at himself. Thankfully he hadn’t removed his tunic and they weren’t able to see any parts of his body. “Me? Being admired is not for me, but I wouldn’t mind admiring three beautiful ladies such as yourselves when you are all asleep.” He said with a wink.

 

The trio of ladies could not help but giggle and hurriedly ran away from him once he said that. As they left they all turned around once more and eyed him like a piece of meat. Jon couldn’t help but chuckle to himself at that moment. It seemed he had made the right decision to come to this Tourney earlier than expected.

 

As he headed into the direction of the castle he ran into Edwyle and Domeric. “Brother, sorry I left you in the Godswood alone but Sarra and Arrana had their race this morning and I couldn’t miss it,” Edwyle said.

 

“Tis alright brother the extra rest did me a lot of good and I feel well and relaxed now.” He answered.

“Have you broken your fasts?” he asked them.

 

“We did brother a while back. Dom broke his with Uncle Bran and father as they asked him about the business in Braavos and how it went.” Edwyle replied.

 

“I hope they didn’t pester you with too many questions, Dom?” Jon asked his friend.

 

“No need to fret Jon, they just asked the basics and all but they would want to talk to you to know more,” Dom replied with ease.

 

Domeric Bolton was a close friend to Jon and all the other Stark children and his betrothal to Sarra had even brought him closer to the family. Jon knew he could count on Lord Bolton and he trusted him with his life as they had grown up together.

 

“I will seem them in due time, but first I need to break my fast and if you happen to see Satin please tell him to meet up with me later on. I will head into the kitchens to look for some food.”

 

“I will do so brother but let us accompany you to the Kitchens.”

 

He shook his head. “No, it is alright. You two go train for the Tourney as you both need it.” He walked away from them with a smile and entered the castle. He didn’t know which door led to the kitchens so he would have to take a guess.

 

When he had started going right he realized he had left Ghost outside but he was sure his friend he would find his own food somewhere nearby. It didn’t take long for him to figure out that he was lost and that he had to be going round and round the corridor for a while now.

 

His stomach was growling and he knew he needed to eat quick. When Jon had lost all hope he heard footsteps coming his way and he saw trays of food in her hands. “My lady, let me assist you,” he said her, going to her right side and taking the tray off her hands.

 

“Yes, thank you,” she replied. As he fell into step with her after taking the tray off her hands Jon was able to see the lady properly. She had short black hair as he did and her eyes were as blue as water. She was truly a beautiful lady and Jon couldn’t help but admire her beauty.

 

“Where are you headed with so many trays?” he asked her.

 

“This is the Princess Rhaenys and Prince Aegon’s breakfast.” She said like it was a normal routine for her. Jon knew she was talking about the Royal Princesses’. He hadn’t met them yet and it seemed this was his chance to meet them.

 

“Do you know them that well my lady?” he asked her.

 

“I’m not a lady,” she said, still looking straight ahead.

 

“But you dress like a lady? So why aren’t you?”

 

She suddenly stopped and looked at him. “I am a bastard. The bastard daughter of Lord Robert Baratheon.”

 

Jon couldn’t help but laugh. When he looked at Mya he saw that she was looking at him with a glare. Jon knew about Lord Baratheon and his eccentrics most especially wine and fine women.

 

“Is it funny to you that I am a bastard, my lord?”

 

“Oh no, my lady. It is not funny to me. It is just to me you are still a lady even though you are a bastard.” He responded as they continued their walk to what seemed to be the gardens.

 

“I don’t know where you come from my lord but I’m not a lady to anyone as I am a bastard.” She responded as if he had slighted her.

 

“Fear not Mya because I have seen my fair share of bastards and it doesn’t matter to me whether or not you are one or aren’t one.”

 

Before Mya could respond he heard someone call out to her, “Mya!”. They looked down and saw the Princess and the Prince lounging around in the garden, obviously waiting.

 

“Follow me,” Mya told him as she led him down a nearby stairwell that led out to the gardens itself.

 

Jon knew his stomach was still growling and begging for food, so he would help Mya out and then follow her back to the Kitchens. He did not want to lounge around with the Targaryen Princess and her brother. “What took you so long Mya?” the Princess asked her.

 

“I was having trouble carrying the trays your Grace until I ran into this Lord over here who gave me a helping hand,” Mya said as she placed the tray on the ground. The princess looked up at him and went still for a second and Jon knew that he had been caught.

 

“Mya this man is not a lord but a Prince. His name is Jon Stark.” The princess said with mirth in her eyes.

 

Mya turned around and looked at him in shock before bowing and regarding him. “I’m sorry your Grace for not knowing who you are.”

 

Jon was slightly uncomfortable at the formality and the change in attitude by Mya. He didn’t like frivolity from anyone and he preferred when she didn’t know whom he was. “Please don’t worry about that Mya, I saw you having a problem and I decided to help you out.”

 

Once he explained himself to Mya he turned around and regarded the Princess and her brother. “If it wouldn’t be a bother Princess but would I join you and your brother in breaking your fast?”

 

“Of course, you could share our meal with us, my prince.” The princess said, but the way she said the last part made a chill go down his spine as she was eyeing him with lust in her eyes. “Mya, please join us.”

 

When he looked at Mya she had a questioning look on her face. Princess Rhaenys didn’t say anything at all but Mya did sit down. Jon did feel comfortable having Mya eating with them.

 

Jon stared at the trays. He knew what good food was but this looked exquisite as he hadn’t had a proper meal in a moon. There was a variety of meats and fruits. Aegon and Rhaenys were looking at him like he was mad as he piled more and more food on to his plate.

 

“I’m sorry but I haven’t had a proper meal in a moon.” He told them as he leaned towards the princess who was holding the plate of bacon.

 

“There is no need to apologize my prince.” The princess said.

 

“Please don’t call me that, I’d prefer it if you called me Jon.”

 

“Why? Is it that displeasing to be referred to as a Prince?” Rhaenys asked as she bit into her fruit.

 

“To me yes it is, and since I think we could be friends I would prefer being on a first-name basis.”

 

“Okay then if you want me to call you Jon then you have to call me by my first name as well.” She offered.

 

“That is not a problem with me Rhaenys.” He replied.

 

As they sat there breaking their fast he was mesmerized by her beauty. Jon had forgotten Mya and Aegon were there with them. At that moment it was just him and Rhaenys and everything else seemed to be non-important.

 

Jon didn’t know what it was but he was drawn to her and he also knew that Rhaenys would be the death of him but it was a risk he was willing to take at that moment.

 

 

 

**RHAENYS**

What Rhaenys didn’t expect this morning was to break her fast with Prince Jon. When she saw him approaching with Mya and helping her carry the trays of food she was mesmerized. It wasn’t because he was carrying a tray of food with him but it was his beauty. Even more up close Rhaenys knew this man was someone who could break women’s hearts by just smiling.

 

As they sat and ate their meals in peace. They both couldn’t help but look at each other ignoring the presence of her brother and Mya as well. For her, it was only the two of them at the moment. Up-close she got to see the scar that Margaery was talking about and it did make him look more handsome. Jon was no green boy for sure he was a man who had faced battle.

 

“Tell me, Jon, do you plan to join this Tourney?” Aegon asked, making him turn his attention away from her.

 

“Maybe I will or maybe I won’t Aegon, depends on my mood.” Rhaenys didn’t know what to make of that answer. But what she did know was that Jon looked like a man not to be trifled with at all.

 

Aegon rolled his eyes, “Oh come on your Grace you Northerners can’t be that uptight. It is a simple yes or no question.”

 

Rhaenys knew her brother was trying to goad Jon into answering his question but Jon looked like he wasn’t fazed at all with her brother’s antics.

 

“Let’s just leave it at that for the moment your Grace mmh,” Jon replied while biting into an apple.

 

Aegon looked to say something else again but he was interrupted when they heard Allyria’s voice from behind them, “Jon, what are you doing here?”

 

She turned and saw them standing at the entrance to the gardens along with Arianne and the Sand Snakes. Jon just looked at his aunt and smiled while replying, “Dear Aunt I was just looking for the kitchen but it seemed fate wanted my path to cross with that of the Princess.”

 

Rhaenys was surprised by that statement but also flattered. He had considered her when they ended up in the same place because he decided to help out Mya with the trays. Allyria and her cousins came and sat down around them, Allyria sitting close to Jon. Mya saw that the number of people had increased and decided to leave, “We’re going to need more food, ill head into the kitchens.” She declared.

 

“Mya wait, don’t leave on the account of other people coming to join us. There is enough food for all of us.” Jon said without hesitation.

 

She was surprised by Jon’s statement as everyone else was. Mya just looked at Jon and when he nodded for her to sit she did so without hesitation.

 

“Why shouldn’t she, she’s a bastard and serves the Princess, not you.” She heard Tyene say. Rhaenys was angry with her cousin’s statement when she herself was a bastard so who was she to judge Mya for sitting with them.

 

Sometimes she did wonder whether the Sand Snakes were mad or just arrogant. Just because they were related to the Royal Family and the ruling House of Dorne they didn’t have to look at everyone whom wasn’t them with contempt. This was something that she would talk to them about.

 

Before she could defend Mya she heard Jon speak up, “My lady if I remember correctly aren’t you one of Prince Oberyn’s bastards, so whom gave you the right to judge Mya over here for being one?”

 

To say Tyene was shocked by the response was an understatement. Tyene’s face had changed into one of anger and she looked ready to explode. “But if that is how you see Mya over here then I see no point in being a part of this fine breakfast here with such beautiful ladies, so if you could excuse me and Mya we will head into the kitchens to get more food. Dear Aunt, I will see you later.” Jon said while planting a kiss on Allyria’s forehead.

 

“I told you Jon was someone whom shouldn’t be played for,” Allyria said while taking a grape.

 

“I find him to be stupid and arrogant,” Tyene said with anger.

 

Rhaenys couldn’t help but shake her head as her cousin was so very wrong, “The stupid one here is you Tyene. What made you think you could talk like that to Mya? She is my maid, not yours and just like her, you are a bastard so there is no need to treat her like that. Do you understand me?”

 

Tyene could do nothing but shake her head in response.

 

“Well to me it seems like Prince Jon has become more interesting than he already was, wouldn’t you say?” Arianne said with lust in her eyes, “Aegon I would like for you to organize a feast of all the young noble lords of the Realm and invite the Northern boys as well.”

 

“Dear cousin, why do you always like putting me in such precautious positions?” Aegon asked.

 

“Because dear cousin you would do it for me and your sister here as we are both your secret keepers.”

 

Arianne always knew what to use against her brother if she ever needed help in the Woman’s Game and Aegon, as usual, would have to abide by his cousin’s wishes.

 

“Okay fine dear cousin, this is the last time I do such a thing for you. Now if you’ll excuse me I have to go and practice for the Tourney.” Aegon said while getting up.

 

 

  **RHAELLA**

 

 

Rhaella was currently with her daughter in her solar catching up. They were having Arbor Gold with a platter of cheese for both of them. It had been a while since she last had a good talk with her mother and these were moments that she cherished sharing with her daughter. Her daughter had grown to become one of the most beautiful maidens in the Realm and her hand in marriage was becoming a competition amongst all the Nobles. But Rhaella knew whom her daughter’s heart truly belonged to and she would support her no matter what.  She did not want her daughter to go through what she went through in her marriage with Aerys. Thinking about him brought about bad memories that she wished she didn’t have.

 

Aerys was a loving husband at first but with all the miscarriages she had endured and his imprisonment at Duskendale had turned him to a mad and cruel person. Thinking about the past always brought about tears in her eyes. Those were her saddest moments in life but her children were what she cherished the most from her marriage with her brother. Thinking about those times always led her back to her Knight.  She had truly loved him and she still did so even when being married to her brother.

 

She can still clearly remember the first time she saw him and he had crowned her the Queen of Love and Beauty at a Tourney celebrating her Grandfather’s name day. It was truly the most beautiful day of her life. Aerys had ranted and ranted saying a knight should not be given such liberties with a Dragon Princess even though he was a Blackwood knight but she didn’t care. Later on, they had snuck away together and stolen chaste kisses from each other declaring their love for each other. But their love could not come to pass as she was engaged to her brother and he was promised to another. Rhaella had forgiven him for falling in love and marrying another as she had done so as well because they both had duties to do for their families.

 

The Queen Dowager had truly loved her knight and always kept him close to her heart. Those were memories she would never let go and would always have them. Coming out of her trance she heard a knock at the door. “Come in,” she said.

 

As the door opened she saw her second son come in with his Lady wife Allyria Dayne and their brood of children. Viserys was a man now but she had been afraid he would turn out like Aerys due to his temper tantrums when he was a young boy. Thanks, gods that had not happened and he had a happy family with him. It seemed the Dayne beauty had gotten to him as well as he fell and charmed Allyria Dayne. Now they have 3 children, two girls Rhaena and Daena, and recently Allyria gave birth to a baby boy, Aenys. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw them.

 

“Son, gooddaughter. Tis nice to see you,” She said as the two girls came running over to her and attacking her with kisses all over her face. These two girls were trouble makers and always knew how to get to her. They were both alike but Rhaena had inherited her father’s hair but her mother’s dark blue eyes while Daena had inherited her mother’s hair but her father’s purple eyes.

 

“Ah, my sweets I think you are going to make my face wet from all the kisses you are giving me.” She said as she started tickling them. “Allyria these two are wilder than ever.”

 

“I fear my husband here spoils them too much.”

 

Daenerys couldn’t help but giggle as she took Aenys from her brother’s arms. He was all his father with the classic Targaryen look. The two princesses finally let go of her and rushed over like wild animals to their father demanding his attention.

 

“Is there going to be another feast?” Daena demanded to know. “Will there be jousting at the Tourney Papa?” Rhaena asked while pulling on Viserys gambeson.

 

“Yes and yes, but right now we are here to see grandmamma, so let us relax and stay with her for a while mmh,” Viserys responded with a huge grin.

 

Satisfied with their father’s answer the two girls started running around the room ignoring their father's request. As Allyria took a seat she hadn’t noticed the extra child with her. From the face, she could instantly tell whom he was. The features on the babe’s face were ones that had been etched in her mind for a long time.

 

“Is that the youngest Prince of the North?” she asked.

 

“Yes it is your Grace, my sister wanted to go out riding with her husband and asked me to take care of him. Plus I wanted my children to meet their cousin.” She responded while adjusting him on her knee.

 

“Can I hold him please?” she asked her gooddaughter.

 

With a nod of the head, the babe was passed to her and she couldn’t help but smile when she held him. He had the same facial features as he had. Holding the babe brought back beautiful memories and she was happy she could still have a piece of him with her at this moment. The prince was appropriately named and she smiled when he gave a gurgle and opened his stormy grey eyes which reminding her of her love, the babe then gave her a smile and she couldn’t help but kiss the top of his forehead. She hadn’t noticed the tear that was running down her cheek. As she looked up she saw worried faces across her family's faces.

 

“Tis nothing to worry about, I am fine. It’s just that he looks just like him.” She said as she took a seat.

 

“Mother you don’t have to worry; we know how much you loved him. I miss him, mother, you have no idea how much I do.” Daenerys said.

 

“Not only you sister, that man was much more of a father to me than my real father. He made me the man I am today.” Viserys said with a sad smile.

 

Rhaella couldn’t help but smile and thank the Gods for her chivalrous knight and wonderful man that King Rickard Stark was and the love he gave her and her two youngest children.

 

_Flashback (298 A.C)_

_She hadn’t seen in him moons. He had left to deliver the last shipment of dragon glass to White Harbour with his daughter before he decided to come back to her to spend the last few moons he had left with her before going off to war. Oh how much she had missed him and his rough Northern exterior._

_Rickard Stark was the love of her life and when he came back to Dragonstone he decided that he wanted to get married as he should have done so years ago. She knew he was the knight at the Tourney when he had crowned her the Queen of Love and Beauty. Nobody but her and her close companions knew whom he was as he had confided his secret in them. That secret died with Joanna and Lorezza when they passed away. Rickard was a warrior but what she loved most about him was his bluntness as he didn’t hide behind fancy words or pleasantries._

_When she had seen him all those years ago at the Red Keep at the coronation and wedding of her son, the old feelings she had tried to bury came springing back up. At that moment he looked much more handsome than he had in his youth. His grey eyes seemed to be staring into her soul and she couldn’t help but let the blush rise in her cheeks. When they came together to dance during the celebratory feast they spent most of the night in each other’s arms and danced the night away._

_Thinking of that moment always made her smile that her husband died and she could leave the life she always wanted. Staring at him right now she couldn’t help but thank the Gods that they had brought him back into her life. She feels Rickard’s arm wrapped around her, his hand unconsciously resting on her abdomen, and she can’t help but smile._

_A soft knock on her door, makes her sit up and bringing the sheets up to cover both her and Rickard._

_Her longest-serving handmaid walked in with a soft smile on her face at seeing her in such a state of undress. Placing the trays on a table the lady turned and said her greeting before she scurried out of the room while blushing. Waking up from the feathered bed Rhaella picked a robe from a chair nearby before taking a grape from the tray._

_Turning to face Rickard she couldn’t help but smile at the way his face looked when he slept. He looked at peace and more relaxed and she didn’t want to disturb. She sighed knowing they had less than a few weeks left together before he had to leave again and maybe for good... but those were thoughts she did not want to even imagine._

_She walked back to the bed to wake him up._

_“My love, it’s time to break our fast,” she lovingly said as she placed a kiss on his cheek. She watched as he stirred from his sleep while stretching out his hands. He was usually the first one to wake up but it seemed as if their passionate evening of lovemaking yesterday truly tired him out, but it seemed to only happen when they had tired themselves out the night before._

_His grey eyes began to open to meet hers and the smile she loved the most formed on his lips._

_“I love you,” he said._

_“I love you too,” she answered back as she scooted down towards him to place a kiss on his lips and he enveloped his arms around her._

_**Flashback ends**_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story will have some flashbacks but not in every chapter.
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and Kudos are all welcome.  
> Hope you enjoy it. More shall come.


End file.
